Jade Snape
by ana27734
Summary: Oi, meu nome é Jade Snape, sim, meu pai é Severo Snape. Morei num orfanato desde que nasci, mas isso não vem ao caso. Agora minha vida esta uma bagunça. Meus amigos agem como seu eu tivesse virado uma comensal da morte. Meu pai é o professor mais odiado de Hogwarts. Minha melhor amiga está cheia de problemas. E... eu estou com notas muito baixas em Tranfiguração...


Estava eu lá, no meu quarto do orfanato quando chega a tia Ana, que cuida da gente aqui, dizendo que tinha uma carta para mim.

O.o minha cara.

QUEM MANDARIA UMA CARTA PRA MIM?

Estou nessa porcaria de orfanato há _11 anos _e nunca recebi nem um telefonema. Mas, de qualquer jeito, peguei a carta.

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

Estão zoando comigo certo?

Cadê as câmeras? Eu não sei o que uma escola de MAGIA iria querer comigo...

-Posso falar com você, Jade?

Acho que ainda não me apresentei, né? Meu nome é Jade Snape. Tenho 11 anos e moro desde que nasci em um orfanato em Londres. Minha mãe morreu e eu não conheço meu pai (se é que ele sabe da minha existência). Às vezes faço coisas estranhas, como na vez que Sandra Horbim roubou minha boneca e a cara dela amanheceu cheia de furúnculos. Mas, voltando ao cara estranho.

Olhei para cima e OMG! Que barba legal esse cara tem.

OPA! Ele esta olhando para mim como se eu fosse um perfeito palhaço de circo, então percebo que falei a última parte em voz alta.

OK, sem pânico.

-Quem é o senhor?-pergunto com cara de tacho...

-Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore. – o tal de Dumdlebore diz- E eu sou professor.

-Professor de que?-se ele falar que ensina magia eu me mato...

-Eu ensino magia. –Me matei. Minha nossa, ele fala isso tão calmo que nem parece uma piada...

Pausa momentânea para reorganizar as ideias** [N/A ideia sem acento reforma ortográfica YAY o/]**. O cara esta na minha frente falando que faz magias. Confere. Eu e você sabemos que as chances de eu ser bruxa são as mesmas de alguém me adotar (não muitas, sou A Esquisita). Confere. Ele esta apontando um pedaço de madeira em forma de varinha (-.-) para o meu armário. NÃO CONFERE!

Pegou fogo...

AGORA eu acredito.

-Tá, eu acredito. Mas... Meus pais eram bruxos? Ou só um deles? Quem eles eram? Onde é essa Hogwarts? Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar a escola, como me viro?-La vou eu, ao estilo metralhadora.

-Calma todas essas perguntas terão respostas adequadas com o tempo. Agora, quer companhia para comprar o material escolar?- material? Modo desesperada ON.

-OK.

Primeiro de Setembro. Plataforma nove ¾.

Faz uma semana que o tio Dumby me visitou, ajudou a comprar todo o material da escola e me disse como chegar à estação. No Beco Diagonal ele foi bem legal. Parece que vou poder usar o dinheiro do meu papi, EBA! Comprei uma coruja preta para mim. O nome dela é Amora. Tio Dumby adorou o nome... Também passei no Olivaras, minha varinha é 25 cm de cerejeira e fio de coração de dragão.

O Expresso Hogwarts é enorme... Vou procurar uma cabine boa antes que alguém pise em mim.

Todo mundo olha para mim como se eu fosse um ET.

Achei uma cabine vazia e fiquei ali. Logo entrou dois carinhas, um de óculos com cabelos pretos e olhos verdes e outro ruivo com sardas.

-Podemos entrar? As outras estão cheias. –nossa como ele é gatinho.

-Pode.

Os dois entraram, e começamos a conversar. Eram bem legais, o de óculos se chamava Harry Potter, o outro era o Rony Weasley.

A gente ficou conversando e jogando xadrez bruxo até a porta se abrir de novo e entrar uma garota. Ela perguntou se a gente viu um sapo por aí. Eu que não, só garotos bonitinhos. Eu estava achando meio estranha toda essa coisa... Ela saiu como se a gente tivesse dado uma resposta insatisfatória.

Tipo, a gente está la... Conversando e comendo sapos de chocolate e PAM.

Um carinha alto, loiro e com olhos azuis acinzentados.

Loiro e gato.

Porque esse garoto com cara de doninha albina ta olhando pra mim como se eu fosse uma retardada mental?

Ele saiu... Sem falar nada. Eu o assustei? Perguntei isso pro Harry e pra e ele disse:

-Você disse loiro e gato em voz alta.

Ooops.

Quando chegamos, a gente foi pro castelo de barco. Eu, com toda a minha inteligência superior, coloquei a mão na água e um TENTÁCULO enorme me agarrou. Tá chega de colocar a mão na água, se não...*pausa dramática* a Lula Gigante vai te pegar!

Oba, a gente chegou.

Tinha um chapéu (?) num banquinho tripé.

Então eu não sou tããão retardada... Os caras querem nos selecionar com um chapéu? Perguntei isso ao Rony e ele só falou que não era um chapéu, era O Chapéu.

Estou certa, não sou tão retardada quanto penso, agora é bola pra frente que atrás vem gente!

Ta, OK, nessa até eu fiquei com medo. **[N/A num presta atenção que num traumatiza]**

**-**Draco Malfoy.

Meio segundo e o chapéu ali já berrou.

-Sonserina!

Agora me dei ao trabalho de olhar a mesa dos professores, tem um cara com um nariz enorme e cabelo preto e ensebado me olhando assustado. Que é?

-Harry Potter.

Continuei prestando minha (pouca) atenção naquele professor. De onde eu o conheço?...*lendo um livro*... ! Caiu a ficha. Meu pai. Alguém já notou? O meu nariz entrega? Oh, não. Maldita genética.

-Grifinória!

Demorou em meu filho?

**-**Jade Snape.

Here We Go Again.


End file.
